icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Derek King
Canadian | birth_date = | birth_place = Hamilton, ON, CAN | draft = 13th overall | draft_year = 1985 | draft_team = New York Islanders | career_start = 1986 | career_end = 2000 }} Derek King (born February 11, 1967 in Hamilton, Ontario) is a former professional left wing who played 14 seasons in the National Hockey League from 1986–87 until 1999–00. King was drafted 13th overall by the New York Islanders in the 1985 NHL Entry Draft. He played 830 career NHL games, scoring 261 goals and 351 assists for 612 points. He was a three-time 30-goal scorer, including one 40-goal season. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1984-85 Sault Ste. Marie Greyhoun OHL 63 35 38 73 106 16 3 13 16 11 1985-86 Sault Ste. Marie Greyhoun OHL 25 12 17 29 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Oshawa Generals OHL 19 8 13 21 15 6 3 2 5 13 1986-87 Oshawa Generals OHL 57 53 53 106 74 17 14 10 24 40 1986-87 New York Islanders NHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 Springfield Indians AHL 10 7 6 13 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1987-88 New York Islanders NHL 55 12 24 36 30 5 0 2 2 2 1988-89 Springfield Indians AHL 4 4 0 4 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1988-89 New York Islanders NHL 60 14 29 43 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Springfield Indians AHL 21 11 12 23 33 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 New York Islanders NHL 46 13 27 40 20 4 0 0 0 4 1990-91 New York Islanders NHL 66 19 26 45 44 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 New York Islanders NHL 80 40 38 78 46 -- -- -- -- -- 1992-93 New York Islanders NHL 77 38 38 76 47 18 3 11 14 14 1993-94 New York Islanders NHL 78 30 40 70 59 4 0 1 1 0 1994-95 New York Islanders NHL 43 10 16 26 41 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 New York Islanders NHL 61 12 20 32 23 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 New York Islanders NHL 70 23 30 53 20 -- -- -- -- -- 1996-97 Hartford Whalers NHL 12 3 3 6 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 77 21 25 46 43 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 81 24 28 52 20 16 1 3 4 4 1999-00 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 52 19 30 49 25 17 7 8 15 8 1999-00 St. Louis Blues NHL 19 2 7 9 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 3 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 2000-01 Grand-Rapids Griffins IHL 76 32 51 83 19 10 5 5 10 4 2001-02 Munich Barons DEL 60 19 26 45 22 9 2 4 6 4 2002-03 Grand Rapids Griffins AHL 59 13 28 41 20 15 4 10 14 6 2003-04 Grand Rapids Griffins AHL 77 9 21 30 19 4 0 2 2 0 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 830 261 351 612 417 47 4 17 21 24 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type 2002-03 Grand Rapids Griffins AHL Player-Assistant Coach 2003-04 Grand Rapids Griffins AHL Player-Assistant Coach References External links * Category:Born in 1967 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:München Barons players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Grand Rapids Griffins players Category:Oshawa Generals alumni Category:Sault Ste. Marie Greyhounds alumni Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Springfield Indians players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Retired in 2004